Spyro's House: Sex scene
by johnposey360
Summary: 2019 Spyro the Dragon Toys for Bob Insomniac Games
1. Sex scene 1

As we laid there on the bed savoring the sexual expression, we had just shown each other and talking about how much we had both dreamed about this in the past, she looked over at me and asked me.

Elora: Do you want to continue?

This time there was no hesitation in my response.

Spyro: Yes, I would like to experience anything you would like to share with me.

She looked at me and said.

Elora: I would like to make love to you…

I tried my best to keep the excitement in me controlled, but I am fairly sure she knew my answer before I said anything as my cock instantly went hard as a steel rod. I said.

Spyro: This has been a dream of mine for years, I will do my best.

She rolled me over on to my back and said.

Elora: Just relax, I will take the lead for this one.

I laid there while she moved over to my side and then remembered I had some condoms in my wallet from basic and started to get up, she said.

Elora: What are you doing?

Spyro: I have some condoms in my wallet, I was going to get them.

She grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye and said.

Elora: Do you trust me?

I of course told her yes.

Spyro: Then just lay back down and relax, I want to experience all of you, and I don't want to have something between us.

That sent my head spinning; I did not know at the time, she had been on the pill for several years at this point; but as any young guy with a hard dick will tell you, you don't question much when there is a beautiful woman sitting there naked that wants to have sex with you. I laid back down and she positioned herself next to me again and started to stroke my cock again. She asked me.

Elora: Do you mind if I just play with him for a little while?

I told her.

Spyro: Of course you can, I just got to live out some of my best dreams.

She smiled at me and began to play with my balls as she was stroking my cock. This went on for a few minutes and she was enjoying the freedom to do what she wanted. So, I just laid there and took in the pleasure. I noticed that she was moving around again, and I opened my eyes to catch her lifting her leg so she could be on top of me with her pussy facing me. She looked back at me and said.

Elora: I have always dreamed about doing this with you, just let me know again if you are getting ready to cum. I want this to last for a while.

I agreed and she slid down in to position and I was once again tasting her sweet pussy. This was even more intense, for me at least, I also was experiencing her sucking on my cock and taking my balls and sucking them into her mouth. I had never experienced this before, and she was using her little grab at the base of my cock trick quite a bit. She was also having an incredibly good time, while she did not tense up like before, I did get several nice flows of her appreciation for my efforts, and my face and neck were covered with her satisfaction. Eventually she was just laying there stroking my cock and hugging me, she started to get up. She told me to just stay there, and she turned around and sat back down carefully putting my cock right between the lips of her drenched pussy and started to slide back and forth on it. I could once again see her full beautiful breasts and reached up with my hands and started to play with her nipples again. This got an immediate response this time. Her whole body tensed up and I could feel a warm flow from her pussy on to my cock and all over me. She opened her eyes and looked at me and said.

Elora: You are learning very fast.

And smiled at me. I just smiled back, and we continued to tease each other with this amazing dance she was teaching me. She stopped moving and looked at me again and said.

Elora: I am going to put you inside of me now, just relax and go slow at first, ok?

I said ok and she reached down with her hand and slid my cock back pressing it against her clit and then down further to the point that I finally popped up and was inside of my stepsister and she let out a small moan. It must have been instinct at that point and I thrust up my hips into her. She met me with a downward thrust at almost the same time and she moaned again. She opened her eyes and looked into mine and said.

Elora: That is how it is supposed to feel.

She warned me now and said.

Elora: Don't push too hard, you are all the way inside of me and it might hurt if you do it too hard, you are right on top of my cervix.

I told her to tell me if it was hurting and started to slowly move my hips up and down. Again, she met me in a rhythm, and we were finally making love after all these years and dreams we had both had. I was in heaven and just kept the slow and steady rhythm we had both figured out somehow. This was the most amazing feeling I had to this point in my life and I did not want it to end, but I could tell that I needed to cum. It was growing quickly in me and my balls had started to tense up. I looked at her and said.

Spyro: I am going to cum soon…

She looked me in the eyes and said.

Elora: Grab my hips and show me how much you love me.

I placed my hands on her hips and started to move her up and down faster and still trying to not hurt her by going too deep. She was moaning on every thrust now and looked down at me and said.

Elora: Cum inside me, please…. please…

That did it for me, I could not hold hit any longer, I really started to thrust my hips into hers and I could feel the cum building up. She was now at more of a controlled scream, but not too loud with every thrust I made with my hips. She put her hands down on my shoulders and leaned over a little more and started to kiss me while she was telling me how much she loved me. Her long blond hair hanging down over both of us almost created a little world of our own and that was the last thing I could take at that moment and with one final hard, deep thrust I exploded into my stepsister with all my love for her. She could tell I was just about to cum and somehow managed to time her orgasm with mine and her pussy clinched down on my cock and she started flowing her sweet tasting expression right as I was expressing my love for her. We both let out a moan and she collapsed down on to my chest. We laid there for a few minutes, she was rubbing my arms and every once in awhile would look up and give me a kiss. I was rubbing her soft beautiful body everywhere as we laid there in exhausted enjoyment. At this point I had popped out of her pussy because of how far forward she had laid down, and to my amazement I was still rock hard and was bouncing up against her beautiful butt when she would move around. She seemed to notice this too and looked at me with a little smile and said.

Elora: Oh you have not had enough of me, have you?

I was a little embarrassed and started to turn red, she looked at me and said.

Spyro: Don't worry, that is an amazing compliment to a woman. Never be ashamed of wanting to love her more.

She looked me in the eye and asked if I minded if she took care of that hard problem I had? I told her to do whatever she wanted to do. This was amazing. She had a little surprise for me, she moved around again and got on top of me with her pussy right in my face again and said.

Elora: If you are confident enough let's try this again.

She went straight to sucking on my hard cock and I dove right into her pussy. This got a quick response from her, she began to moan, and I could tell she was having an orgasm again, this time it was different though, I could taste her and me. It was very intoxicating having my own expression of love mixed with hers and I began to cum in her mouth very quickly. We were both spent, and both covered in each other's cum and sexual fragrance. She jumped up and quickly got a blanket from a box that was in the room and her pillows and brought them over. She looked at me and asked.

Elora: Will you stay here with me tonight?

I said of course and she curled up into me and we both laid there holding on to each other naked in my stepsisters' new bed in her apartment.

Elora's mother is trying to have a baby by a married stranger. This starts giving Nora ideas...

Elora: Oh god, yes! Fuck me, Spyro! Oh, _fuck me!_ Fuck me _harder!_

Elora rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses as she listened to her mother's loud cries of passion through the paper-thin wall separating their bedrooms. Every night for the last week while her father was on business she listened to her married mother fuck a new random stranger like a ten-dollar hooker. The only difference was no one was getting paid, at least as far as Elora knew. Every night, her mother would beg her stud the same thing.

Elora: Yes, cum in me! _Cum in me!_ Get me _pregnant!_

Elora admitted the idea of a random stranger putting a baby in her was sort of hot, if it wasn't also very risky in terms of diseases. Not to mention actually being pregnant then having to care for a baby. While Elora wanted to be a mother eventually, the thought of being a mother at seventeen when the baby was born wasn't top of her priorities. Then again, there was a government subsidy available to teen mothers allowing a free ride to any state college and a huge rebate to most private colleges in the state. All she had to do was get pregnant and her undergraduate degree would be paid for. It was an idea that the studious teenager had been considering with increasing seriousness over the past week.

Elora: Oh _FUCK!_

The loud squeal and the sound of thrashing on the bed in the other room made Elora chuckle. She picked up the AP Calculus book and returned to the chapter on derivatives, needing to study for a big test next week. She got lost in her reading and taking notes that she almost missed when the stud of the hour walked naked passed her room on his way to the bathroom. Elora had only gotten a look from the side and behind on his way to the bathroom but the young teen definitely liked what she saw. The stud was tall, easily six-foot or taller, with short brown hair and a ripped, muscly physique. He didn't look much older than Elora, like his mid to late twenties. He was also married, as the shiny gold band on his left ring finger suggested. Elora didn't know why, but she thought that was just as sexy as his tall, muscly body. The young teen didn't get a good look at the stud's toned ass and legs before he turned into the bathroom. The flash she saw of the man's semi-hard cock made the nerdy teen let out a soft moan. It was huge! Elora had tried to turn her attention back to her calculus but her mind was a whirl as she tried to process her conflicting thoughts and emotions. On the one hand, this stud—Spyro, Elora thought was his name—was exactly what the nerdy teenager thought of when she pleasured herself in her private moments of bliss and relaxation. The fact that her panties were now wet from the mere sight of his naked body was testimony to that. On the other hand, Elora still wasn't sure if she even wanted to go through with the whole baby for college deal, much less having a shot at Spyro. He was married and cheating with Elora's mother; would a guy like that want the daughter too? Would he want the plain looking nerdy teenager just as much as the drunk adulterous wife freely giving herself to him? Elora was shaken from her thoughts by a soft knock at her door. She looked up and had to hold in a gasp as Spyro was standing there, his brown eyes staring back into the redheaded teen's blue ones. He was casually leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his pecs, the wedding ring on his left hand clearly visible. Elora's eyes drifted down his rock hard abs before fixating on his cock. In a word, it was huge. It was still semi-hard, glistening with the combined juices of his session with her mother. Elora estimated that his penis was a good ten inches and that might not even be his full length when hard! The studious teen wondered if it would even fit in her tight, virgin vagina. Spyro chuckled as he watched the teen ogle him openly. Elora watched transfixed as his cock grew harder just standing there, engorging to almost a foot in length. The big, round balls hanging at the base of the older man's cock still looked full of baby-making sperm.

Spyro: Like what you see?

Spyro asked with a cocky smirk, reaching down with his left hand and slowly stroking his massive length. Elora couldn't help but nod as she swallowed the nerves balling up in her throat.

Elora: I've n-never seen a man's penis in real life before.

Spyro's smirk grew even wider.

Spyro: Not even your boyfriend's?

Elora's cheeks threatened to match the color of her hair as she bit her lip.

Elora: I d-don't have a boyfriend.

Spyro's eyes lit up and Nora couldn't help but moan at the naked desire that was shining through.

Spyro: You've never had a boyfriend? Not even one?

Elora quickly shook her head, her red hair flying everywhere. Spyro let out a small excited sigh, taking his hand off his shaft. His cock was sticking almost straight up now, throbbing with a bead of precum oozing from the thick mushroom head. Spyro took on look down the hallway before turning back to Elora.

Elora: Look, I understand this is a little forward—

Spyro: More forward than stroking your dick in front of a seventeen-year-old without asking?

Elora found herself saying. The normally shy girl was surprised by her own boldness, but it felt good saying that to him. Spyro chuckled and nodded at the girl.

Spyro: I suppose not.

Elora's felt her cheeks get hotter as she gave the older man her own little smirk.

Elora: A-anyway, you were saying?

Spyro didn't say anything at first, his eyes taking in the nubile seventeen-year-old dressed in a loose-fitting pink nightshirt and hip-hugging pink bikini-cut panties. She wasn't all that well endowed. Her breasts barely filled the A-cup bras she had in her drawer. Her ass was shapely enough, not flat but not too round either. The way Spyro was looking her over made Elora felt uneasy at first, but also turned her on. Normally guys just passed her by in the hallway. None of them paid any attention to her as a girl. They knew her only for her good grades. To be looked at as a girl—young woman—made her shiver in a delight she only felt when she fantasized late at night with her fingertips. Eventually, brown eyes met blue ones and Elora's shivers intensified. The unbridled lust coming from the married man was palpable in the teenager.

Spyro: Look, your mom's passed out and well, you can see my dilemma.

Spyro said looking down at his throbbing hard-on. Spyro was about to continue when Elora held her hand up to stop him. She snapped her eyes back to his, panting as she collected her thoughts. Her body was begging her to do it, but she wasn't going to risk diseases without at least being somewhat careful. Elora also knew she was about a day away from the middle of her cycle, statistically the highest chances of getting pregnant. This was a prime opportunity staring Elora right in the face to get her undergraduate degree fully paid for. All she had to do in return was have sex with this hunk of a married man and raise his bastard child. Elora didn't really see anything wrong with that. Taking an aroused sigh, Elora smiled a little at the older man.

Elora: Before we do this I have a couple of things. First, you're clean, right? No diseases?

Spyro nodded eagerly.

Spyro: I can send you the test results I got on Monday before coming here if you want. I already sent them to your faun.

That would have to do for now, Elora thought with a grin.

Elora: You know about the college for babies program?

Spyro's grin grew from ear to ear as he nodded even more.

Spyro: You want my baby-batter all up inside you for a free ride to Avalar? A baby is a longer commitment than Avalar.

Elora blushed a little before finding her voice once more.

Elora: I'm alright with that. I want to be a mother at some point in my life anyway. Might as well start when it'll help me get my degree paid for.

Spyro chuckled and stoked his cock a little more, his wedding ring shining from the light by Elora's bed.

Spyro: Maybe I'll knock up mother and daughter on the same night.

The older man said with a wide grin. Elora giggled a little, her eyes transfixed on the married man's cock as she mulled over the idea in her brain.

Elora: Fuck it.

Elora said with a light giggle.

Spyro: Let's do this before I change my mind.

With that the horny teenager pulled her nightshirt up over her head and tossed to the floor, her cheeks almost the color of her hair as she showed her bare breasts to a man for the first time. It didn't take long for Spyro to close the door behind him and walk over to the side of Elora's bed. He bent down and gave the nerdy teen a sensuous kiss that made her toes curl. The sensations were so intense that she practically moaned into the kiss. His fingertips lightly brushed her hot skin, caressing her subtle breasts. He rolled his fingers over Elora's perky nipples and the young teen moaned even more. She could feel a fire burning between her legs, an itch that she knew she couldn't scratch on her own. Luckily for her, Spyro was here for that. Spyro's rough hands slowly slid down the teen's bare stomach to the hem of her panties. His fingers ran over her fabric-covered mound sending little pulses of electric pleasure through her tiny body.

Spyro: You won't need much foreplay, will you?

Spyro chuckled softly into Elora's ear as his fingers danced lightly between her legs. Elora shivered as he ran his fingers up and down the wet spot on her panties, tracing the outline of her puffy slit. Her moan of agreement intensified as Evan started kissing and sucking on her ear.

Spyro: Tell me what you want.

Spyro whispered, his fingers teasing her sensitive mound and inner thighs.

Elora: I want you to put a baby in me.

Elora whispered back, shivering as she said it.

Spyro: I can't hear you.

Spyro chuckled before slipping his finger under her panties and rubbing it against her puffy labia.

Elora: What is it that you want?

Elora's moans grew louder as she bit her lip, trembling from the teasing the married man was doing to her pussy.

Spyro: I want you to fuck a baby into me.

She moaned.

Elora: I want you to get me pregnant.

Spyro's kisses grew more eager, kissing and suckling on Elora's soft flesh. The young teen was in heaven from the married man's expert touch. If this was what sex was like, she could see why her mother liked it so much. The older man worked his way slowly down the Elora's soft skin, making sure to suckle on both of her nubile breasts. He worked his way down to Elora's panties and expertly slid them off with Elora lifting her hips a little. Spreading her legs for a man for the first time, the shyness and unease came back as Spyro took a look at her virgin vulva. Her nerves washed a way in a tidal wave of pleasure as Spyro started kissing up her inner thighs and slowly inched his way to her pussy. Now he was just teasing her, the teen thought. His kisses and caresses purposefully avoided her slit and clit, going only for her puffy labia and her inner thighs. That burning itch was now a raging inferno.

Elora: F-f-_fuck me!_

Elora cried out.

Elora: I want you to get me _pregnant!_

Spyro stopped what he was doing and looked up the naked teen's panting body, staring into her blue eyes with his lust filled brown ones.

Spyro: I heard you that time.

He said with a chuckle before grabbing the teen's legs and pushing them up and apart while he slid up in between them. He rested hem on his shoulders while he used his left hand to guide the thick mushroom tip of his cock to her slit. With a practiced ease, Spyro slowly pushed his hips forward and groaned as he felt his thick penis sink into Elora's tight virgin vagina. Elora gasped and balled up some of the sheets in her hands. There was pain but for the most part the invasion of Spyro's cock into her virgin cunt felt amazing. There was no other way the studious teen could describe it. It just felt so right, having the older married man jam his baby-maker into her unprotected pussy. Elora's squealing moan as he tore through her hymen made the older man stop, half-way into her tight body.

Spyro: Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?

The young dragon shook her head violently, her hair going every which way and her glasses getting skewed. Instead of words she leaned up and planted her lips squarely on his. After attempting to suck his face off, Elora broke the kiss and moaned.

Elora: Keep going!

Spyro didn't need to be told twice. Slowly he worked his hips lower. Elora's moans turned to squeals as she felt his cock head press against her cervix and his balls rest against her ass. His full eleven-and-a-half inch married cock resting snugly in her teenage cunt. He'd taken her virginity. Nora giggled and looked up at the older man grinning down at her.

Spyro: I can't believe it all fit.

She moaned. Spyro chuckled and nodded.

Elora: That's usually the reaction girls give me, especially ones whose cherry I just popped.

Elora blushed a bit and nodded, a shy grin on her face.

Spyro: Don't worry, I'll be gentle.

Slowly, Spyro slid his hips back. Elora whimpered at the absence of his cock before squealing as he slammed his hips down hard. Her toes curled as he pressed hard against her cervix before lifting up. Spyro slowly worked his hips into a good rhythm. His baby-maker slid in and out of Nora and she couldn't hold in her gasps and moans. Her vagina clamped down around the thick shaft of his penis with every down stroke. She dug her nails into his firm biceps.

Elora: Ohh, yes… sex is _amazing!_

Elora moaned, trembling as she vocalized her pleasure.

Spyro: That's it girl.

Spyro moaned, bucking his hips harder.

Spyro: Tell me what you want.

Elora: I want your baby!

Elora moaned loudly, her back arching as his hips slammed into his driving his throbbing cock deep into her tight unprotected cunt.

Elora: _Fucking put a baby in me!_

Spyro's thrusts grew harder and harder, his breathing coming in short pants. Elora could feel her eyes rolling back; her body trembled from every touch and hard thrust.

Spyro: I'm gonna give you a baby!

Spyro groaned out, straining as he felt his orgasm building.

Elora could feel it too, his cock swelling inside her. Her own tension was nearing a breaking point as well, the raging inferno so wild that only a fresh load of baby-batter would do.

Elora: _Do it!_ Get me _pregnant!_ Fuck a _baby_ into my _teenage womb!_

Spyro couldn't control himself. He gave a couple of last wild thrusts before slamming his cock as deep as he could into the tiny teen and starting shooting his baby-batter into her. The feeling of his hot, gooey seed filling her and cooling the raging inferno inside her made Elora cry out a loud squealing moan. Her back arched as her whole body trembled. Her tight vagina started milking Spyro's penis for his married seed, draining every drop from his heavy testicles resting on her ass. The young teen could feel the warm semen drip into her uterus on its mission to find her fertile egg. They laid like that for several minutes, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow of reproductive sex. It was Evan that spoke first.

Spyro: Wow… I haven't felt this empty since my wife and I conceived our first child.

Elora giggled and planted a kiss on Spyro's lips.

Elora: Well hopefully you've had the same success that you had last time.

Spyro: Hopefully.

Spyro said kissing the teen back before starting to get up.

Elora: I should get going. Hunter give me your number so we can do this again maybe sometime?

Elora didn't even hesitate to give it to him. A month later, Elora was sitting on the toilet with a pregnancy test in hand. Elora heard her mother griping to her sister how her latest attempt to get pregnant behind her husband's back had failed. She was contemplating maybe finding a black guy for maximum shock value. Elora, however, had blurred that out the moment she came home and ran into the bathroom. She had followed the directions on the pregnancy test and now all she had to do was wait. Five minutes later, her phone beeped and she checked the result. Two lines, two bright pink lines. Elora smiled, giggling as she lined up a picture of her bare pussy and the test result. She snapped the photo and wrote out a text for Spyro.

Elora: Hey Spyro! Dragon got her period. I got your baby.

Elora didn't even have time to pull her panties up before Spyro had sent a reply.

Spyro: Hunter celebrate?


	2. Sex scene 2

I dreamed that I was in a Hollywood movie and that I was the star of the movie. This really blew my mind! And just when it was getting interesting, this mysterious movie lady grabbed and pulled my arm and told me to wake up. She seemed pretty anxious about it. I did wake up, and a lady was pulling on my arm, telling me to.

Elora: Wake up, Mr. Dragon. Wake up!

In those first fuzzy seconds of awareness, I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. Some chick I didn't know was in my bedroom. Finally awake, I began thinking of how I was going to push her back and get my shotgun from under the bed and get some answers. Fortunately for her, she quickly said.

Elora: Your daughter needs help!

I jumped up out of bed, knocking over the glass of water on my nightstand. Shit!

Spyro: No.

Answered this chick.

Elora: She's not hurt. She's just drunk downstairs in the Uber.

Oh, okay. I calmed down a little and turned on the lamp by my bedside. I realized that I was just in my boxers and nothing else. I pushed past this mystery girl and grabbed a T-shirt from my drawer. I also began to notice that this girl/chick/woman was hot. And I mean smokin' hot. She's the kind of girl that not only turns heads when she walks into a room, she gets the blood flowing to the nether regions. Immediately. Oh yeah, And she seemed drunk, too. Her business attire of medium length dark skirt, white blouse, and dark blazer were all somewhat askew; blouse partially unbuttoned and untucked here and there, skirt seemed torn, and her blonde hair was a bit messy. I glanced at my darling wife, still asleep. She could sleep through a 9.0 earthquake at this point, I think.

Spyro: Take me to her.

I ordered this chick. She giggled and grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

Elora: Who are you, anyway?

Spyro: I'm Elora! Elora the Faun. And you need a hundred dollars for the (hic) ...puke.

Her.

Elora: Esses.

Slurred a bit. Then I recognized the name.

Elora: From the firm? 'Purple Dragon' Spyro?

She giggled again.

Spyro: The one and (hic)... Only!

Fuck, she had a pretty smile. I've heard my daughter tell tales of this one, and none of them were good. She was the ball-buster of the office. Great lawyer, apparently, but very tough on the interns. But never mind about that. I grabbed my wallet from the kitchen and we went outside. My daughter was sprawled out in the backseat of this Prius. The Uber driver stood there with his arms crossed, he looked pissed.

Spyro: I need a hundred bucks to clean up this puke! And I want cash!

I flung my wallet to the lovely-but-drunken Elora and said.

Elora: Pay the dragon.

The car reeked. I don't need to describe it, it was awful. Most of it was on the floor of the car, but some was on my Sheila. I tugged and pulled and finally got her in a position where I could pick her up. Sheila is a little bitty thing, just five foot three and about a buck-ten or so. But still, that's dead weight that's just flopping all over the place. I headed towards the front door, but it was shut! And Elora was still talking to the driver!

Sheila: Hey! Billy chick! Quit deposing the witness and get over here!

Sheila stirred from all my yelling.

Elora: Is that you, purple dragon?

She said this in such a sweet little sing-song drunk voice. Poor little thing.

Elora: Stand still, purple dragon.

We weren't moving at all, I was still waiting for Elora to get her drunk ass over here.

Elora: Purple dragon?

She asked, concern in her voice.

Spyro: Yes, little punkins?

Elora: I need to, I have to...

And she paused for a few seconds. Then in her sweet little sing-song voice again, said.

Spyro: Uh-oh!

It would've been cute if my left arm that was supporting her thighs didn't suddenly feel wet and warm. Thanks, honey. Seemed like she hadn't peed in about a week. Elora sauntered over and finally opened the door, but I waited until Alice's tank ran dry. Then I carried her to the laundry room.

Spyro: Elora, help me… no, you hold her… oh shit, let me hold her… no that won't work...

We struggled with balancing Sheila on the washing machine and getting her skirt and blouse off. I couldn't help but notice a couple things. One, my daughter had some very racy and skimpy underwear on and I'm NOT supposed to notice that, but I couldn't help it. And the second thing was that Elora had very lovely breasts that kept banging into me as we fiddled with the soiled clothes. Little Mr. Dragon noticed those things also, much to my dismay.

Spyro: Uh… what are you doing, counselor?

She smiled at me as she pulled her blouse back and off her shoulders and arms. She stood for a moment in her black bra and skirt. Good fucking God! What a nice rack! A full C, or probably a D. My wife is like an A Minus so I'm not good at judging bra sizes. Let's just say D, for argument's sake.

Elora: I've got barf on me, too!

And she removed her skirt. Which revealed a black G-string. And it was a tiny G-string. I saw absolutely no hint of any Iron Balls. What a body! I stood there holding my daughter in my arms, transfixed by this Elora person. I think my brain ceased functioning for a full ten seconds. Hands on her hips, she tilted her head to one side so her gorgeous blonde hair fell farther down one breast than the other, which was good because then I could at least stare fully at the one unobstructed magnificent breast.

Elora: Hey!

Elora snapped me out of my trance.

Spyro: What's next? A shower? I'll grab her purse.

Elora: Um, yeah.

I said as I headed for the stairs.

Elora: Can you help me with that?

Elora nodded and giggled.

I got to the upstairs bathroom but, no good. It's just a shower bath, and I thought that I couldn't just lay her in there. That would be nasty. Plus I wasn't sure I could get her up out of there. I looked at Elora and told her to shush, to which she giggled in response, and we headed towards my master bedroom. Ember hadn't moved a muscle, thank goodness. Although she would have been a big help right now, she also would have been yelling and crying, and nobody needed that. Fortunately, the bathroom suite had a door on it. I whispered to Elora to close it, which she did. But only after some over-done drunken tip-toeing. Then she burst into laughter. I shook my head.

Elora: Come on! Get the water going!

Our shower has a large sprinkler-type head that pours straight down from overhead. It puts out a lot of water. It's on a swing-arm so you can push it over to the corner if you don't want it right over the middle. Additionally, we had one of those hand-held pulsating massage shower heads on a silver flexible hose. Elora went to the shower and bent over the knobs. As she faced away from me, I saw her black G-string disappear in the cleft between her butt cheeks. And those cheeks were perfect. No marks, no pimples, just impossibly smooth, tanned skin. She must sunbathe in the nude. And in the place where of a tramp stamp normally goes, she had… hands praying? What does that mean? And she had some Chinese or Japanese characters tattooed above the hands. I thought she looked incredible. My dick thought so, too. Despite my aching back from carting around my catatonic daughter, my cock decided to make an appearance. Elora stepped back and seemed to be very pleased with herself for being such a good helper. I told her to push the overhead shower out of the way so I wouldn't get sopping wet, which she did.

Then, Elora decided that she didn't need her under things anymore. She hooked her thumbs under the G-string and pulled it down past her feet, stepping out daintily. She stood back up and tossed her blonde hair back overhead. I don't know if the carpet matched the drapes; there was no carpet. Completely bare. And possibly aroused, her lips seemed a bit swollen. I thought about kissing those lips... She giggled some more as she undid her bra and let it drop to the floor. Breathtaking, and definitely 'D'; I've seen enough porn to be sure. Speaking of porn, sometimes you see a gal with large breasts and tiny nipples, or small breasts and weird nipples. None of that was happening here. Elora's full breasts sloped down to luscious globes, capped by perfect nipples. No tan lines marred her perfect sun-kissed skin. Her pink areolas were a good three inches across, and her hard nipples protruded proudly from the center. I felt completely out of my element here, staring at the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life. Melanie chuckled at me, and lasciviously nibbled her own finger. Her glorious, pendulous breasts shook and trembled. I stood there holding my daughter, dumbfounded, just staring at Melanie for the second time in less than five minutes. My cock had worked its way out of the slit in my boxers and stabbed Alice in the kidney. That shouldn't happen. Fatigue set in, I had to set my daughter down. I brushed past Elora and carefully set her down on the built-in seat in the corner of the shower enclosure. As the hot water sprinkled on me a little bit and part of Sheila, her limp body started to slide, the only way I could hold her up was to push against her chest, which I did. I had to. It wasn't my fault. I tried not to think about where my hand was. I really, really tried. I called for Elora to come and help me. And she didn't help at all. What she did, though, was kneel kind of behind and beside me. That way she could lean her exquisite breasts against my back and side. Like I said, not helping.

Elora then slipped past me and reached for Alice's tiny underpants and started tugging them off.

Elora: Wait!

I cried out.

Elora: What are you doing?

It was a warm mid-summer evening in Southern California; hot during the day but around sunset it generally cools-off to a balmy 75-80 degrees which (in my opinion) is perfect for an evening ride on my Harley. The fact that there is a weekly dirt-track motorcycle race an easy thirty minute ride from my house makes it that much better. A couple of guys I work with also ride and throughout much of the summer we all get together and make the easy ride to the local dirt track where we spend an evening watching guys braver then us battle it out on motorcycles out on the track. We eat some fattening food, have a few beers then ride home and call it a night. Being Wednesday night made it harder at first but now, a month into the series it had become easier to work-it into my week. That is until last Wednesday when one-by-one my buddies all dropped-out. One guy was sick, another had to do something with his kid and the third was working out of town at another one of our offices. I drove home from work disheartened. Sure it's just a weekly race that I have no stake in but it was still a good way to break-up the week. Not wanting to go alone I was faced with a boring evening at home probably watching a ball game on TV. Since from May to September my wife is used to me being gone on these weekly Wednesday night rides she has a standing date with our 23 year-old daughter, Elora so I wasn't surprised when I arrived home and saw Elora's car parked in front of my house. When she was younger Elora and I had been incredibly close. She went everywhere with me but then in her later years of high school she had grown rebellious. Sneaking around with boys late at night. One time we'd even caught her giving some pimply-faced teenage boy in her room a blow-job. That was the last straw. When she turned 18 we kicked her out and didn't hear much from her for a year or so. Then one day she showed-up at our house with a young man who was clean-cut, had a job in sales and seemed to have his life together. They got married a year later and we saw them frequently and all seemed well, though Elora and I were never as close as we had been. I walked-in and found my wife and Elora were sitting at our kitchen table looking at department store ads. I greeted them then told them about my change of plans for the evening. A moment later my wife asked why I don't take Elora with me. Elora immediately said.

Elora: I'd love to go!

I looked at her. To say that Elora had grown into a woman would be an understatement. She was 5'5" with blonde hair which I was sure came from a bottle. She had been fairly heavy when she was younger but now seemed to do a good job of keeping her weight in-check. Her tits though were by far the feature that had attracted the boys to her back in school and they were still as large as ever. Despite having curbed her younger wild ways she still seemed to enjoy showing-off her ample cleavage, generally wearing tops and bra's which were barely able to contain her generous tits. Despite all that I pondered taking Elora with me. My wife must have known what I was thinking because before I could say anything she said.

Elora: I don't mind you taking her, besides it would be nice for the two of you to do something together. What about your Spyro the Dragon?

I asked Elora.

Spyro: He's in Chicago on business. He won't be back until Friday.

She replied.

Spyro: We'll go another time. There isn't time for you to go home and change.

I said referring to the pleated skirt she was wearing; it came-down to just above her knees. Of course up-top she was wearing a grey halter top which her tits were all but spilling out of. As much as I was guiltily enjoying perving over her outfit, I knew there was no (decent) way she could ride on the back of a motorcycle like that.

Elora: What's wrong with wearing a skirt to the races? It's cooler than jeans would be.

She asked.

Spyro: I ride my Harley to these races. You can't ride as a passenger on a motorcycle wearing a dress and sandals.

I replied matter-of-factly.

Elora: Well my car is a mess, but why can't we take your truck?

Elora asked.

Spyro: The guy across the street asked if he could borrow it a couple of days ago. I told him he could use it tonight since I normally don't drive to the races. He'll be over to get the keys in a few minutes.

I replied, now sort of regretting letting one of my best friends borrow my truck.

Elora: So take my car.

My wife said uninterestedly.

Elora: I'm not going anyplace tonight.

Spyro: Great, so I get to take my daughter, to the dirt-track races, in a skirt, in a minivan.

I said.

Elora: Beats not going at all!

Elora said as she jumped-up and gave me a hug.

Spyro: I think it sounds like fun, let's go!

I hate to admit when my wife is right but taking Elora with me to the races was more fun than I'd expected. I'd forgotten that years before she had gone with me regularly to these races (and others like them) and I was surprised that she still remembered many of the racers. We talked about some of the things we used to do together, though for the first time in a long time our conversation didn't degrade into an argument over who said or who did what, rather we just talked about the good times we'd had and laughed about different things we'd seen and done. The night's racing was good, which is always a bonus. Since it's a weekly series raced by many of the same people week-after-week it can sometimes get a little, well boring. But this night saw a lot of close finishes, a few breath-taking crashes and a couple of rookie's who seemed to have more testosterone in them than brain's which always makes for good racing action. We watched the racing from a couple of different points along the track. At one point we were leaning against a guardrail watching some of the racers getting ready for a heat when Elora asked me.

Elora: You used to race didn't you?

Spyro: Yes, but not in this series. I raced in the open desert. Our races were typically several hundred miles long.

I replied.

Elora: Why don't I remember you doing that when I was a kid?

Was Elora's next question.

Spyro: I promised your Faun I'd stop racing when we had you. It's dangerous and she didn't want to be a single parent.

I told her.

Elora: Do you ever miss it?

She asked.

Spyro: Oh, yeah. I loved everything about it. But I also liked the idea of having a family too. Being a spectator helps, so does riding my Harley. It's different but it works.

I told her. Sure I enjoy my weekly night out with the guys but I had to admit that I was also enjoying this night-out with my daughter almost as much; it felt a lot like the old days which deep-down I had to admit that I missed, maybe more than I thought I did. Of course now that Elora had grown into a woman, the pervert in me was also enjoying having my adult daughter tagging along with me. Especially when we we're eating dinner Elora didn't notice that her top had slid-down just enough that I could see the edge of the Areola on one of her tits. Yeah, I was glad I brought Elora with me to the races. Although part of me wondered if she sometimes did these things in front of me on purpose. The races ended about ten. Being a work night for both of us I was hoping to be back home and in bed by 11. I hoped no one who knew me saw me getting into my wife's Toyota Sienna minivan. Thankfully we made it out of the parking lot and onto the highway quickly. As we were threading our way towards the freeway I couldn't help stealing a couple of glances at Elora's tits which were being pushed tighter by her seatbelt. She'd always been well endowed so to speak but the seatbelt cramming her tits against her chest was making her Double-D's look like triple F's! Once we got on the freeway I was happy to see that traffic was light this late at night and I soon had my wife's minivan's going close to 80mph, which meant that we would be able to make it home faster, but it also required that I keep my eyes on the road and not Elora's tits. Of course this being a freeway in the Los Angeles area it wasn't long before someone zipped by us going close to 100mph. It was a lowered Honda of some sort all painted-up with fancy graphics and a crazy stereo system thumping away. The guy cut clean across four lanes of traffic and came within inches of scraping across my front bumper. Oddly enough though that type of driving is nothing new on the roads where we live so after shaking our heads Elora returned to the E-mail she was reading on her phone and I returned to listening to the night's sports highlights on the radio. Another thing which LA is known for are these mile-long, sweeping over-passes. They shoot-up in the air 50 feet or higher. Typically used as car-pool lanes, these over-passes are used to bisect crowded inter-changes. I normally don't use these 'Fly-Over' lanes much however on this night there was construction on the main-line of the freeway and since Elora was with me I decided to take the one in front of us to save having to slow-down. I was still driving at close to 80 mph when I saw the taillights from the Honda which had zipped by me just a few minutes before up ahead. Amazingly the guy was trying to pass another car. The fact this particular over-pass was a single-lane road didn't seem to bother the guy in the lowered Honda. My instincts took over and I began slowing-down as if I knew what was going to happen next. Sure enough the guy in the Honda went to make his move around an older SUV, the driver of which was apparently unaware that someone was going to pass them. At the highest portion of the roadway, easily 50 feet in the air the two vehicles collided. There were about five cars between us so I didn't see exactly what happened but in the next instant the Honda went-over onto it's side, it's under-side scraping along a low wall and threw sparks seemingly everywhere while the other vehicle spun and went nose-first into the wall on the opposite-side of the roadway. The last thing I saw through the smoke and brake lights was the Honda spinning on its roof just beyond the wrecked SUV. Traffic was dead-stopped now and we we're blocked-in so Elora and I got out of the van and walked-up to check on the crash victims. The driver of the SUV was conscious but obviously hurt. The driver the Honda (who had caused this whole mess) was unconscious but had a pulse. I overheard a man talking to the Fire Department on the phone and a woman was sitting with the driver of the SUV. Now I took a look around and realized that we were completely blocked-in; there was no way to go forward because of the wreck, there was no way to turn around because the roadway wasn't wide enough and even I could have turned the van around there were quite literally a line of stopped cars behind me, all with nowhere to go. We were stuck.

Spyro: Get comfortable, I think we're going to be here a while.

I told Elora as we walked back to the van.

Elora: Figures.

Elora said under her breath.

Spyro: Is that a problem?

I asked.

Elora: Not really. I just wish I'd gone pee before we left the racetrack.

I feel the need to share this story. It truly blows my mind every time I think about it. I can't believe I had the nerve to go through with it. Well, here goes nothing... First let me say that my boyfriend and I were calling each other Elora and Spyro all day. We were training our Dobermans (our babies) and were just kind of being cutesy I guess. The time came to go to bed and he asked, if I was

Elora: Going to take care of Spyro like a good girl should.

Meaning let him fuck me until my knees trembled.

I said.

Elora: Whatever my Spyro wants!

We started fooling around and soon were having some really great sex.

In the heat of it, he asked me to say.

Elora: Fuck me Spyro!

Well, at first I felt very awkward. But I was pretty hot too. I replied.

Spyro: I think my father would be very upset if I told him to fuck me.

He groaned with passion.

Spyro: I'm quite sure my father would be very mad if I told him to ram his hard cock into me.

He started pumping into me faster.

Spyro: And I know he'd be upset if I told him to cum inside my tight little pussy.

He started fucking me so hard I was getting dizzy.

Elora: And I can't imagine what my mother would say, if she walked in and saw my father fucking me...with my legs around his back and my nails digging into his shoulders. Harder Spyro. Fuck me harder! Oh yeah, Spyro, fuck me, fuck my pussy! Harder, harder! My pussy wants your cock Spyro! Yeah, give it to me!


	3. Sex scene 3

As I get ready to go to bed, my boyfriend joins me in the bathroom. He slaps my ass and I giggle and slap his ass back. I'm wearing my black, lace baby doll to sleep in and I'm kind of hoping to get laid tonight. He seems to be in a good mood, so I'll certainly give it a try to get him to fuck me faster. As I go to the bed, I lie down in a sexy pose, waiting for him to enter the bedroom. I can hear his footsteps and when he walks through the open door, he stops and stares at me. I smile and bite my lower lip.

Spyro: Are you feeling naughty today?

I ask him.

Elora: Now I do.

He answers and walks slowly towards me. He kneels down on the bed and starts crawling towards me. Once he's on top of me, he lays his one hand on my cheek and lowers his head. His soft lips are touching mine and soon we are lost in our kiss together. I can feel how his tongue is trying to open my mouth and I let him. Our tongues are twirling around each other and I can taste the mint from the toothpaste. He pulls away and starts kissing my cheek and my neck, down towards my boobs. I get up quickly and pull off my baby doll, so I'm lying in only my panties.

Elora: I would really like to try something new today, to please you.

My boyfriend says suddenly.

Spyro: Will it hurt?

I ask.

Elora: No, you'll enjoy it.

He answers.

Spyro: Elora?

I nod and hold my breath, curious for what he has planned today. He places his mouth on top of my nipples and starts to suck one, pulling it with his mouth and teeth while he's kneading my other boob softly. When my nipple is very hard, he moves his mouth to my other boob and starts sucking and tucking my nipple there until it's very hard also. I moan softly and close my eyes to enjoy. Then suddenly he goes down with his lips to my belly button, down to my panties. He pushes his nose inside of my panties and sniffs deeply. I'm surprised by his move, but I don't say anything. He continues to take off my panties and pushes his nose back against my pussy to sniff me.

Elora: You smell so nice. I want to fuck you right now, but I have something else planned first.

He says. I can feel how he starts to give kisses around my pussy and then goes more to the middle, kissing my vulva and clit. It feels so good and I groan softly. Then I can feel his tongue going over my clit and lips and how he pushes it inside of my pussy. He fucks me for a bit with his tongue, but then goes back to licking my clit. He sucks it a few times and I groan. I can feel how I'm becoming more and more turned on. The faster he licks my clit, the more I feel I'm going to cum. I grab his hair and head with my hands and pull it tightly and a few seconds later I'm screaming out, enjoying my orgasm. My boyfriend continues to lick a bit more, and then gets up to look at me. I'm so horny right now, I just want him to fuck me hard.

Spyro: Fuck me now!

I tell him and I pull out his hard dick to shove it in my pussy. He enters me roughly and holds my two legs up against his shoulders so he can fuck me deep and hard.

Elora: Oh yes baby, fuck me faster.

I tell him.

Spyro: Are you sure?

He asks me.

Elora: Fuck me faster and don't you dare to stop until I cum again!

I yell at him. He holds my legs and starts pounding hard and fast inside of my pussy. I groan loud and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his big hard dick inside of me. I start rubbing my clit with my fingers first going slowly and then faster and faster. I can feel my orgasm building again and I hold my breath. Suddenly I can feel the hands of my boyfriend around my throat, trying to control my breath. That's the exact move that I needed to get over the top. I rub my clit very fast for a few more seconds and then scream out loud, enjoying my second orgasm while my boyfriend is fucking me hard.

Spyro: Can I cum now too?

He asks.

Elora: No, I want you to keep fucking me. This feels so great.

I answer him, out of breath. He holds my legs and starts kissing my feet. He puts my big toe in his mouth and sucks it while still pushing his hard dick with hard thrusts inside of me. Then he goes to the other toes and sucks each one of them. I decide to stretch his mouth and push all my toes inside of his mouth. He opens his mouth wide and rubs his tongue over them so each toe gets enough attention. I notice how he starts to fuck me really hard now and I groan loud. Just a bit more and he will cum deep inside of my pussy. The feeling of his sperm shooting in my pussy is so arousing. He lets my legs down and pulls out slowly to wipe off the creampie and his dick like always. However, now I sit down on my knees and bend over towards his dick. My lips touch the head of his dick and then it's inside of me. My tongue twirls around his dick and I lick up all his and mine juices. It tastes delicious. Once I'm finished, I get up and he kisses my mouth.

Spyro: This was the best fuck ever. I hope we will do it again tomorrow.

He says.

Elora: Oh we might arrange something.

I say with a wink. We lie down and cuddle a bit until we both fall asleep. Spyro and waiting for the next day to fuck each other.

It was already well after midnight when I arrived home after a long day of work, so I entered the house quietly, figuring my wife might be asleep. Shutting the kitchen door behind me, my heart immediately began pounding hard as my ears detected the sounds of soft moaning coming from the den. It was dark, but I knew my way around the house and headed in the direction of the moans, my prick stiffening already. In my head danced beautiful visions of my petite, tan, taut wife writhing around on the chaise lounge with her fingers in her pink velvet hole, her sweet nectar dripping from her engorged pussylips just begging for my tongue. Maybe she was finger-fucking herself and thinking of me? My cock grew a little stiffer as I walked down the hall, enchanted by the moans as if they were coming from a siren at sea. I walked silently to the arched doorway leading into the den and peeked into the room. My mouth fell open at the sight I then beheld: Elora, my wife, was indeed sprawled on the chaise, her toned legs spread wide open, her flat, naked abdomen quivering, her pert breasts bouncing on her chest with her moans and cries. Her slender fingers were rubbing circles hard on her clit. The only illumination came from the full moon streaming in from the window next to the chaise lounge. She was completely nude save for a pair of white silken slippers, their icy sheen a sexy contrast to her tan, lean legs.

In between her taut thighs was our German Shepherd, Bentley. Also called Spyro. She had indeed seemed quite friendly with the dog lately... I stood frozen in shock at the sight, so taboo, yet so undeniably erotic. There was my petite wife, all 95lbs or so of her, long dark hair tossed over her shoulder, thighs spread as an offering for the large, lucky dog. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed herself to ecstasy while Bentley lapped up and down the velvety folds of Elora's slick pussy. I could see her cunt meat glistening in the moonlight. My prick continued to grow harder at the sights and sounds unfolding before me. I stepped into the room and the floorboards creaked, tearing the dog's attention from Elora's pussy to me. Her mouth fell open and she gasped. The dog stepped away and Elora closed her legs, the backs of her skinny thighs slathered with dog saliva and her cunt juices. She sat up on the chair and stared up at me in shock. My pulse was racing; I was recovering from the surprise and was now completely aroused at the sight of her naked body, so vulnerable beneath the big dog. I had no idea she was interested in beasts, but it had turned me on to the point of now being nearly delirious with lust at the discovery.

Elora: Honey, I-

She began as if to explain her actions. I pressed my fingers to her lips. She looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. I slowly sat down next to her on the chaise and laid down, pulling her naked body to me. She pressed up hard against me and I took her in my arms, kissing her hard. Elora moaned in my mouth and parted her legs, wrapping one around my back. My bulging package was stabbing into her bald pussy mound. We continued kissing passionately, my lips escaping hers to explore the rest of her nude body. She began unbuttoning my shirt and pants, and soon we were naked and writhing together on the chaise while Spyro watched from the floor. Pre-cum dribbled from my cockhead onto her pussy mound. I sucked her tiny, rock hard nipples while fingering her clit fast, making her moan louder. Then I pulled her on top of me as I laid on my back and had her sit on my cock facing away from me. Her slick pussy easily swallowed my 8" prick to the balls. She bounced up and down eagerly on my shaft, her ass slapping hard on my thighs as she built up a fast pace atop me. With my fingers on her stuffed mound and hard clit, I let her ride my cock to orgasm, her body writhing and finally collapsing against my chest with her pussy impaled by my prick meat.

Spyro: Call the dog up to you.

I said in a low voice, choked with lust, slowing my thrusts.

Elora: What?

She said breathlessly.

Spyro: Make him lick your cunt while my cock is inside you.

Elora moaned, her head against my chest. I moved my hands to her thighs, pulling them wide open and giving her a few hard thrusts after doing so. Keeping her legs spread, she softly called out to Bentley.

Spyro: Louder, come on baby, make him eat your pussy meat. Call him up in between your legs. Make him lick your cuntlips and clitty, it will be so fucking sexy! Command him. Make the dog to eat your pussy while I keep my cock buried up inside you, Elora!

Elora: Spyro! Here dragon, come here.

Se said, patting her stuffed pussy. She moaned as she patted her gash, rubbing her thick cunt meat while I stayed still inside her, holding her legs open. My long, thick cock reached into her cervix, ready to explode in her womb as soon as I let myself. The German Shepherd moved to the base of the chaise lounge and with some more encouragement finally jumped up to lick Elora's cock-filled pussy while her legs were splayed wide open. She began moaning as soon as she felt the animal's long, pink tongue on her pussylips. I groaned, feeling the dog lick from my balls up to Elora's clit and pussy mound. Her moans grew louder as I started slowly thrusting into her womb while she commanded the dog to keep licking.

Spyro: That is so fucking hot, baby.

I groaned. She moaned back.

Elora: Why didn't you fucking tell me, ungh, ohhh, tell me you had a thing for the dog? Oh, honey, I wanted to so bad! Ohhh, oh yes, yes, good dragon, Spyro! Fuck! Baby, I wanted to tell you, believe me...

Her voice trembled and her legs were shaking, and I had a feeling she was nearing a climax.

Spyro: You gonna cum for me?

Elora: Yes, baby... Cum for me. Cum on my cock, baby, cream all over my prick... Come on, squeeze my cock with your cunt, ohhh, yeah, yeah, oh fuck! Like that, oh, yes, keep your legs wide, let the dog eat into your cunt, my God I can feel his tongue on my shaft, holy shit, this is incredible, baby... Oh, yes, I'm cumming, yes, ohhhhhhh fuck!

Screamed Elora, her body trembling wildly. She grinded against me, filling herself as full of my cock as she could while the dog lapped up her cuntlips and clitty. I groaned at the feeling of her spasming pussy on my stiff meat, ready to blow my own load.

Elora's cries filled the house and I grunted that I was cumming, too. We moaned together, my prick flooding her womb with sperm. My cock throbbed as it exploded, jets of cum inundating her hole. I could feel it leak out onto my balls and I moaned as the dog slurped it up with Elora's pussy juices. She trembled atop me, her legs weak and heavy now. My cock was still pulsing and oozing semen into her cunthole. Spyro kept licking until Elora commanded him to stop for a moment. The poor dog was obviously excited; he started haunching at the air when he jumped off the chaise.

Spyro: Elora, have you fucked the dog?

I asked breathlessly.

Elora: No... I tried, but haven't been able to get him inside me by myself... I... I could use some help...

She said, turning to me as my cock slipped out of her sperm-soaked pussyhole.

Spyro: I'm always here for you, always, my darling.

She looked deep into my eyes and nodded. I told her to wait on the chaise and I left the room to get some items - namely some towels and socks for the dog so he wouldn't claw up Elora's petite body when he nailed her hard. I wondered if she'd take the knot? When I came back into the room she was laying on her back, letting the dog lick the sperm from her pussy. My prick twinged, already trying to stir back to life. I spread a soft blanket on the floor and had her get on all fours after turning the lights on. This I wanted to be able to see clearly!

Elora: Oh, socks, that's a good idea, honey! I didn't even think of that.

Said Elora as I began fitting the socks on the dog's forepaws. I could see a pink cock-knob poking out from Spyro's underside, dancing in and out of his sheath. She turned and looked over her shoulder, eyeing the haunching dog apprehensively.

Spyro: Don't be nervous, baby, just have fun. I'm here to help.

I said soothingly. She smiled a tight smile and wiggled her ass in the air. Bentley walked up behind her and began sniffing at her scent. She cried out when he began slurping up and down her slit, leaving a trail of saliva from her cuntlips to her thigh.

Elora: Good dragon, Spyro, don't destroy Faun's pussy, okay? Be a good dog...

She said in between moans.

Spyro: You gotta let him cum in your pussy, baby, that would be so damn hot, you can't miss out on that, you know.

Elora: I don't know...

She said.

Elora: It's so filthy!

Spyro: So filthy-sexy! You have to let him cum in you, Elora. You know how much cum can spew from a dog prick? You love creampies in your pussy or your ass! He'll cum gallons up in your womb, baby, you'll be flooded with sperm!

Elora: No, honey, don't let him cum in me... Don't let him knot me. I'm not ready for that yet!

I was disappointed, though still eager to see her penetrated by the large animal. After letting Spyro lick Elora's cunt out a little longer, I called him up to mount her. The large German Shepherd complied after circling around her, jumping up on her back and wrapping his paws tightly around her slim waist. Elora was so petite and the dog so large, his whole body covered hers as he draped himself upon her, weighing her down. He was humping at her backside and she was groaning as the bone-hard prick poked at her ass, seeking entrance to her body. My cock was hard as nails at the sight of the big dog dominating my petite wife. I helped move his legs in place so he could better aim for her pussyhole, and after a few more moments poking around, his cockhead finally parted her pussylips and he instinctively rammed himself forward. Elora began wailing as the German Shepherd slammed into her hard upon feeling her sex around his eager prick. Her small tits were jiggling beneath her as Bentley pounded manically. He was fucking her off the towel in moments, his powerful thrusts beginning to push her all around the living room. I pulled on my dick and watched in awe at the sight, so raunchy, and so fucking hot! I heard squelching sounds as the animal screwed my wife hard, figuring his prick was growing inside her tight pussy walls. She moaned loudly at the intense penetration. Spyro's nuts swung wildly at her pussy gash while he fucked her with a jackhammer pace no human could ever match. His forepaws remained wrapped tightly around her belly.

Elora: Oh yeah, fuck yeah, his cock is getting huge, oh my, fuck, I'm gonna cum soon, oh yes, oh yes, yes! Fuck, fuck me, doggie, fuck! He fucks like a fucking machine!

Elora, her face and long, dark hair all sweaty. Spyro's body was draped over hers as his hips rammed at her hard, seeking to fill her with his seed. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a guttural moan, her powerful climax making her body shake and collapse to the floor. Spyro kept hammering her even with her face pressed to the floor, his balls pressed up hard against her ass and wet gash. The squelching sounds of the animal's cock in my wife's cunt as he rutted away on top of her, the smell of her cunt, the incredibly raunchy act of bestiality, all of it was making me delirious with lust.

Elora: Honey...

She said weakly from the floor.

Elora: Don't let him cum in me... His cock is getting huge, don't let him knot me...

I stepped up behind the dog, now panting hard as he maintained his manic pace fucking Eloraa's cunt. My prick twitched at the scene, seeing her wet pussy gash all stuffed with dog cock meat. I didn't even try to pull him off her or look to see if he'd knotted her yet.

Spyro: Oh, shit, baby, I can't.

I said, jacking hard on my dick.

Elora: He's already knotted to you! He's stuck in your pussy good! I can't try to pull him off, it'd hurt you and the dog!

Elora let out a long moan, her pert breasts bouncing. Spyro had fucked her all the way across the living room, his paws still wrapped around her tightly. I stood behind the copulating dog and bitch, getting a good close up, jerking my prick hard at the scene. The dog's pink prick was buried deep up inside my wife, ready to inseminate her at any moment.

Bentley began slowing his pace and I knew he was ready to unload his seed in Elora's cunt. She moaned, crying out that his cock was stretching her pussy, splitting it open, stuffing her way up into her womb! I reached beneath her and rubbed her pussy mound and indeed it felt so fat and stuffed with dog meat. Bently panted hard, his nuts swinging to a stop pressed against Elora's ass crack.

Elora: Oh my God, he's cumming in me! He's cumming! Oh, shit, holy shit, it's so much cum! Fuck! It's so hot, he's bathing my insides with sperm! Christ! Fuck! Ahhh, fuck! Yes, shit, keep rubbing my clit, honey, I'm gonna cum with the fucking dog, I'm cumming while he's unloading in my pussy!

Cried Elora. I rubbed her clit hard and she grinded against the dog cock impaling her pussy, screaming that she was cumming. Her body shook while the dog stayed still, wrapped tightly to the human bitch while he flooded her womb with semen. I pulled and twisted her nipples with my other hand while rubbing her clit. Then I felt wetness on my hand and looked down to see dog cum dripping down Elora's thighs. I shivered, my cock needing to explode! When she was done orgasming, I stood at her face and she sucked my cock hard. Spyro stayed still, knotted to my wife. She moaned in between sucks on my cock about how good it felt to be tied to the dog and how she was glad he knotted her. I groaned, starting to face-fuck her. Spyro held on, his cum dripping out of my wife's pussy into a puddle on the floor. Elora choked and sputtered around my cock, coming up for air.

Spyro: His cock is still twitching inside me, oh my God, it feels so good... I have so much cum inside me, you were so right, honey, I love it...

Elora: I'm glad, baby, and it looks like Spyro loves it, too!

Spyro was panting, and I swear it looked like he was smiling. Elora's cuntlips dangled, dog sperm dripping off them. She pulled hard on my cock with my mushroom head in her mouth and I groaned, trying to hold my load as long as possible. The dog suddenly started struggling to free himself from Elora's tight pussyhole, making her cry out. She moaned as he pulled hard, trying to free his prick from her insides. We tried to calm the dog down but he pulled away again, turning ass to ass with her. I could see him locked to her cunt with his pink, shiny, veiny shaft lodged in her womb. She shrieked as the dog tugged her, yanking her painfully and helplessly. This was hot, too! Sperm leaked steadily from the inundated cunt, coating the back of Elora's thighs and her ass and puddling onto the wooden floorboards. Spyro barked at me, as if asking for my help to free him. I patted him, trying to keep him calm. With my other hand I reached between Elora's legs and began massaging her cunt, stuffed with dog meat and coated with dog sperm. I massaged the sperm into her cuntlips and clit, making her moan. Spyro pulled again and this time finally broke free. A torrent of cum began flooding from Elora's cunthole, dripping down onto the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of the dog cock and knot that had just been locked in her womb - the dog cock was about 8" long, and the knot almost the size of grapefruit! It was pink and shiny with cum and pussy juice. Bentley went off to lick his cock clean and I stepped up behind my wife, staring at her gaping pussyhole oozing dog cum. She turned to look at me, waving her ass at me as she stayed on all fours. I gave her ass a playful smack and reached down to rub her cunt, getting my hand covered with semen. She moaned as I rubbed her cuntlips. I took my rock hard prick in hand, lubricating it with dog cum, and pressed it against Elora's puckered asshole. She gasped but wiggled her ass at me, encouraging my prickhead to part her asshole. I held her hips and forced my cockhead into her rectum, splitting it open for my meat as she grunted beneath me. Dog cum leaked out of her pussy in globs to a puddle on the floor as I struggled to shove my meat deep into her bowels. The dog sat a few feet away, licking the subsiding pink prick that had just exploded inside my wife's womb. I shuddered at the obscene sight and smell of cum and sex filling the room. My attention shifted back to Elora's asshole being filled with my stiff cock meat. A few inches of my shaft were inside her now, and she was groaning louder. Cum continued dripping off her pussylips to the floor below. I braced myself for a moment before plunging forward hard, suddenly stuffing Elora's shitter full of my raging prick, my balls smashing against her oozing gash. She cried out, her face and hair sweaty from the intense dog sex and the pain of my cock stretching her anus. She gasped as I thrust forward again, shoving her lower body into the floor, her face resting against the floorboards now as I mounted her ass. My hand left her hip and moved over her slender torso to pull her hard nipples, twisting and tweaking them. I could easily cover her small B cup tits with my hands, my caresses and squeezes making her groans turn to cries of pleasure. I began thrusting harder into Elora's asshole, forcing my prick up into her guts. With my right hand, I cupped her pubic mound and rubbed it over her swollen lower abdomen, feeling her belly bulging from the invasive 8" cock in her ass. My balls were now coated with the dog cum that continued oozing out of her sloppy pussy. I groaned at the pleasurable feeling of her tight asshole around my raging cock meat. Her ass muscles were squeezing my dick hard and I shuddered, trying to control myself from spilling my seed too soon into her guts. Bentley was watching us with interest from the floor, panting happily, his cock having deflated now. I bucked wildly at Elora's asshole, stretching it to accommodate my raging member. Elora was moaning louder now, her asscheeks slapping at my thighs with my every thrust. I rubbed her clit hard while keeping a couple fingers in her pussy slit, and I could tell she was close to orgasm. Her ass bounced hard back at my hips, burying my cock in her rectum. The lewd sounds of my cock squelching around in her shitter were filling the den. Bentley perked his ears up and wagged his tail, watching us rutting like animals. I kept my hand tightly on Elora's chest, grasping her tits hard. She let out a long wail and told me to finger her harder, she was about to cum! With two fingers in her cunt and one on her clitty, I fingered her manically while pounding her ass with an athletic pace. She threw her head back, groaning, her body convulsing and her ass muscles spasming around my cock. I knew she was cumming. She screamed and writhed beneath me and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I put my hands on her asscheeks, spreading them as far apart as I could to jam my prick as deeply inside of her ass as possible to deposit my seed. Before I could cum, I gasped at the feeling of weight upon my shoulders. I cried out and turned my head to see Bentley trying to mount me! Surprised, I abruptly pulled out of Elora's ass, making her scream. My cock pulled from her depths with a loud sucking sound. It was raging hard, an angry red color, straining to explode. I got up and the dog quickly took my place. Elora tried to get up, struggling to get away from the dog before he mounted her again. I grabbed him by the collar and he tried to break away to get inside my wife again. She moaned, rubbing her ass and looking up at me.

Spyro: Well, honey, looks like the dog got excited again!

I laughed.

Elora: Hmmm, I have an idea! I hope this works!

I then got on my back and pulled Elora on top of me, my stiff prick sinking into her sloppy wet cunt instantly. More sperm leaked out as my cock plunged inside of her. She moaned and began riding me, fucking me with a fast pace until she felt the dog jump up on her back. I pulled her close to my chest and she raised her ass in the air, wiggling it at the dog. She moaned when she felt his cold nose in her asshole, and then I cried out feeling the animal's tongue licking at my balls. Every few licks I could feel the tongue on the part of my shaft not stuffed in Elora's cunt, making me shudder violently. I put my hands on her asscheeks and spread her ass for the dog, letting him lick deeply into her crevice. She moaned, her pussy squeezing my cock hard. Bentley licked her all over, all over her stuffed gash, into her asshole, all over her cum-covered thighs. I tried not to explode, wanting to last as long as possible to see what would happen next with the horny dog. Elora grunted as she felt the dog jump up onto her back, weighing us both down. The dog's panting tongue was right over her shoulder, his paws wrapping around her waist. I held her asscheeks, encouraging the beast to join me inside Elora. She groaned, feeling the beast's hard prick knob poking at her ass as it danced in and out of its sheath. The dog humped manically at my wife for several minutes while we both groaned. Every so often I could feel the animal's bone hard prickhead stabbing at my shaft which was already staunchly occupying Elora's hole. It was her ass I was trying to get the dog inside of! Spyro panted hard with his efforts, forepaws tight around Elora's belly. Suddenly Elora let out a scream and I knew the beast had just stabbed her asshole with his cock. She shuddered on top of me, her pussy pulsing around my raging prick, as Spyro pushed forward with all his strength. Elora and I both groaned with the dog's forceful thrusts, determined to stuff his doggy dick deep inside my wife.

Elora: "Fuck, he just jabbed my asscrack so hard! Oh shit, he's so close, so close to my asshole, oh fuck, fuck! Ahhhh! Oh my God! Ahhhhhh!

Wailed Elora, and I knew the dog had penetrated her puckered asshole. Immediately the dog began thrusting like a jackhammer, seeking to fill Elora up with his seed. I could feel the animal's growing fuck-stick delving deeper into Elora's bowels as I kept my dick still up in her womb. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open as the dog began pounding her ass violently. I gasped, feeling her pussy get tighter around my own prick meat as the dog fucked her ass.

Elora: Oh my God, his cock, it's fucking growing in my ass, holy shit, I'm scared, honey, I don't want the knot in my ass... oooh, ouch, ohh fuck, ahhhhh...

Groaned Elora.

Spyro: Yes you do, you want the knot, baby, take the knot and the sperm in your ass! Come on, I know you'll love it! It'll be so hot to see that dog cum leaking out of her asshole, Elora!

I said through clenched teeth as I tried to fuck my cock deeper into Elora's womb. My thrusts were overshadowed by the dog's manic pumping as his cock continued to grow in Elora's shitter. She and I were both sweating, both groaning together now. It was intense - I felt the dog's prick growing, reaching for Elora's guts, making her pussy seal my cock up tightly. Her pussy squeezed around my prick like a velvet glove, the sounds of my cock in her wet pussy and the dog's cock stretching out her asshole filling the room.

Elora: Fuck, his cock is getting so big! Oh shit, I can't believe I'm gonna take his knot up in my ass! Fuck! It's the size of a goddamn grapefruit, honey, oh my God, he's gonna rip my shitter! He's gonna split my ass open!

Moaned Elora. The big German Shepherd continued his anal invasion while I kept my prick as deep in Elora's womb as possible. Spyro still clenched my wife's waist tight while he nailed her hard, his nuts slapping at her pert ass with his thrusts. She moaned in ecstasy, her face contorted with the overwhelmingly intense and undeniably taboo double-penetration. I closed my eyes, taking in the sounds of man and beast cock in my wife's cunt and the heady smells of sex in the air. His cock was doing all the work for me, making my own prick jam hard up in Elora's cunt.

Elora: Oh yes, fuck, his cock is huuuuuuge!

Screamed Elora.

Elora: Oh, he's filling my ass so full of cock baby, oh yes, yes, the dog's fuckin' my ass hard while you fuck me in my cunt! I hope you cum with the dog, baby, so I can feel both my holes filled with sperm! Sperm in my cunt and sperm in my ass! Ooh, yes, fuck me, baby, fuck me doggy, yes, fuck my ass, yes, good dragon... Fuck! The knot is growing now, shit, he's sealing my guts up with dog cock! Yes, yes, baby, let that dog cock fuck you up your ass and fill it full of sperm! I'll fill your cunt up soon, baby, I need to blow! Ohhh, Christ, your cunt is getting so tight with the dog cock growing and plugging up your ass!

I groaned.

Elora: Yeah, yes, ohhhh shit! It feels like a fist in my ass! Holy Christ!"

She screamed.

Elora: I'm gonna cum, oh fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum hard, baby, give it to me, yes, hard, like that, oooh fuck! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, you fucking animals!

I gasped at the feeling of her pussy convulsing around my hard muscle, knowing I couldn't hold back much longer. Spyro was panting hard and still thrusting into Elora's asshole like a machine. I was trying desperately to hold my cum for the dog, but with the sensational feeling of Elora's tight pussy around my cock, I could hold back no more. Elora kissed me hard as her body shook atop mine, her limbs quivering as she grasped me tightly while getting double-fucked. She moaned into my mouth, her pussy pulsing with her climax. I groaned back, my steel hard cock now throbbing inside her velvety hole. She moaned louder when she felt my cockhead erupting in her womb, spurts of my cum shooting deeply inside of her. I gasped for air, my cock still twitching as I continued erupting jets of sperm into Elora's cunt for nearly a minute.

When I was breathlessly finished unloading my semen inside Elora's hole, I realized Bentley had slowed his pace thrusting in Elora's ass. I went still, my cock not deflating yet. Here it comes, I thought to myself. The dog was about to sperm inside Elora's ass while my prick was in her womb! I shuddered at the sexy, debauched thought. Elora shuddered, too, knowing the dog was about to explode semen into her guts!

Elora: Oh, shit! He's cumming in me! He's cumming in my fucking ass, oh my God! Holy shit! Fuck! It's so hot, his cum is so hot in my asshole! Ooooh, Hunter, so much sperm! Ahhh, ohhh, Christ, fuck, oh I can't believe he's cumming in my ass while your cock is in my womb, oooh yes, yes, honey, I think I'm gonna cum again!

Cried Elora.

Spyro: Yes, cum for me, baby, cum with the dog cock sperming up in your asshole, that is so fucking hot!

Elora: He's flooding my asshole with sperm, baby!

Spyro: Yes, take that sperm, take it, Elora, you sexy fucking dog slut!

She moaned and her body shook violently, her eyes closing tightly as she began climaxing again with the dog's erupting cock buried and knotted in her shitter. I groaned, feeling dog cum start oozing onto my balls from Elora's inundated asshole. Her body continued shuddering hard atop mine for another minute as her intense climax surged from limb to limb. When she was finished cumming, she looked up at me in a daze. Spyro was now still, knotted to her asshole. His cum was plugged up in her ass, but there was so much sperm her ass couldn't hold it all. She moaned on top of me, looking delirious with pleasure. The dog weighed her down, and she struggled to prop herself up, her tits grazing my chest. I grinned up at her and she breathlessly smiled back and collapsed against me, her lips against my neck. I held her ass tightly, the dog's fur touching my knuckles. My cock was deflating now, throbbing its last throbs in Elora's womb. Spyro stayed knotted tight to her asshole, making Elora groan as he occasionally tried to move off of her. I felt my cock plop out of Elora's wet pussy, my cock and balls covered with cum. Spyro whimpered and tried pulling away when he felt me moving around beneath Elora. She cried out as the dog barked and began struggling to pull away. I tried to calm the dog down, telling him to keep calm and trying to pet him, but my position wasn't very advantageous for petting as I was weighed down under Elora's body. She began to scream as the dog turned ass to ass with her and pulled her suddenly, dragging her away from me and pulling her across the floor. I got up and tried to grab the dog as he dragged Elora behind him, tied perversely to her ass. Spyro stopped and turned to lick at her asshole, trying to free himself. He pulled again and she let out a long wail, the animal successfully pulling his engorged prick out of her bowels. The cock tore from her asshole with a lewd sucking sound, the 8" cock hard as nails and the grapefruit sized knot covered with angry red veins. Elora gasped, breathless on the floor as the dog walked off to lick his cock. Dog sperm flooded her ass, steadily dripping out of her rectum and into her pussy crack and down her thighs to the floor. She rubbed her ass and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I looked down at the puddle of dog sperm forming beneath her on the floor and shuddered at the sexy sight. Then I took her in my arms and we kissed passionately while I fingered my cum from her pussy to make her feel better. She moaned softly into my mouth, her hard nipples pressing into my chest as we embraced.

Spyro: I love you, baby.

I said softly.

Elora: That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen!

Spyro: I love you, too.

She replied, breaking into a grin.

Elora: It was definitely a hot fuck!

Then she bent over and I fingered her clit to orgasm once again while watching the dog cum bubble and ooze out of her pink, puckered hole, already fantasizing about seeing her knotted again by our large German Shepherd!


End file.
